Play With Me
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: It's a good day for Zack to be a naughty puppy when Genesis is there to discipline and punish him. Read warnings inside!


Warnings: Sex - a lot of sex, very perverted, bondage, gags, plugs, sexy outfits, threesomes, cursing, kinky sex-games and so on. Read at your own risk!

My notes: Parings in this one is Zack, Genesis and Angeal, with mentions of Genesis and Sephiroth. Completely plotless - just some fun in the bedroom for our beloved first classes. But seriously, read the warnings before reading the story.

* * *

Genesis stood back and studied his handiwork, a lazy yet satisfied smirk on his kiss-swollen lips. Zack sure looked just lovely from this angle.

"Have you been a naughty puppy?" he asked the bound and gagged boy on his bed. Zack just struggled vainly against the black furry handcuffs (borrowed from Sephiroth) and just gave a muffled agreement, even nodding his head eagerly at the older man's words.

"And do you know what happens to naughty puppies such as you?" Genesis tilted his head and cocked his hip, smiling as he saw Zack's violet eyes follow the motion. "They get disciplined. Now, your owner who is the one that should handle such things is not here at this moment. Therefore, I shall handle punishments and training today."

Zack just nodded another eager agreement to his words, even thrusting his hips rather lewdly as much as he could, showing just how he would like to be punished. His cock was flushed and erect, but bound with a cock-ring.

"Now, what should I do first with my naughty little doggy?" Genesis mused, tapping his chin. Zack was completely naked by now, but Genesis was still clothed in his usual uniform of red leather. "I now! Does puppy want me to put on something nicer perhaps? Something less… concealing?" the redhead asked lewdly and pulled at the neck of his black turtle-neck. Zack nodded his agreement, and shouted something probably perverted through the gag.

Genesis wagged a finger at him. "It's a good thing I gagged you, you dirty mutt." With that, he disappeared into his walk-in closet; leaving Zack to writhe on the red satin sheets alone, his cock leaking pre-cum after Genesis earlier blowjob in the hallway. When Genesis had invited him to play, he sure hadn't expected _this_. But who was he to complain? So Zack laid there like a good and obedient puppy, wagging his mental tail while waiting for his Master to return.

When the older man did return from his closet where he had spent about ten, for Zack, antagonizing minutes, Zack's eyes widened almost comically. Genesis was dressed in red leather. That itself was not unusual. But the outfit he wore was still very unusual. It's was a very tight corset, starting right under pink nipples and going down to his just lovely, outstanding hipbones. He also wore tight-high leather boots that would put Sephiroth's to shame, complete with very high, pointed heels that Genesis managed to somehow balance perfectly on. And that was all he wore – with no underwear, leaving his bare, hard cock free to view.

The redhead seemed to notice Zack's looks, and rolled azure eyes. "There _was _underwear with the outfit, but Sephiroth ripped them off. He said it was his right since he bought this for my birthday. I think they're still lying around in his apartment. Creep." Genesis focused his attention on the needy young man on his bed, and smirked at his helplessness. "Does puppy like this outfit?" When Zack nodded eagerly once more, the smirk on red lips broadened. "I think he does. How nice of him. But what to do now…" He lifted one long leg and placed that sharp heel dangerously close to Zack's crotch between his spread legs.

Helpless to move very much, Zack vainly began to thrust his cock in the air again to call Genesis attention to it, while begging as much as he could with violet eyes. His best puppy look, as Angeal called it. However, Genesis seemed completely unfazed. "I know." The redhead purred. He then sat down on his knees next to Zack on the bed, before crawling on all fours over to the younger man, straddling him. Zack's eyes rolled back and he thrust against those pale, smooth tights pressed against his aching cock. Genesis ignored him once more and reached back to free one of Zack's legs. Once he had done that, he lifted it up and folded it over Zack's stomach.

"Now we can start having some real fun, pup." Genesis purred and gently caressed Zack's face. He almost giggled as he saw Zack's wide eyes as he reached between those parted legs, past the tight balls to reach his wrinkled entrance. Zack started trashing lightly in his bounds, shaking his head. Genesis just clicked his tongue.

"Now what, puppy? You expected that _you_ would mount _me_, did you? Fuck me like I'm a bitch in heat that needs to be marked with you hot cum?" He leaned forward to hotly lick behind Zack's ear, that secret, hidden spot that just felt _so_good. "You know, puppy, if you behave, you might get to mount me, like the randy mutt that you are. Do you want to continue?"

Zack seemed to ponder his options for a short second. The only one who had taken him before was Angeal, and he was gentle and understanding. Genesis however was unpredictable and somewhat unstable. But of so sexy and alluring, and Zack _wanted_to do him. Eventually, he nodded his agreement to the fiery redhead, and got an encouraging smirk in reply.

"Good, puppy." Genesis praised and kissed him on the cheek. "So good." He then proceeded to tease Zack's twitching asshole with a long finger, petting it but not quite pushing past the ring muscle. Zack whined lowly in his throat to implore Genesis to do _something _to move on. Genesis smirked at him before reaching over to the nightstand where the lube was stored. He pressed a decent amount of vanilla-scented lube on his fingers before teasingly fisting Zack's poor cock a couple of times.

"Uh!" Zack moaned through his gag and thrust helplessly at that teasing hand. Genesis just gave another slightly demented smirk before dipping past Zack's balls once more to find his entrance. He circled the wrinkled hole a couple of times more before pushing one cold, slick finger inside. Zack's insides twitched with excitement as the merciless finger prodded and teased. Genesis was quick to add another, and the youngster bound to the bed winced at the burning sensation of being stretched faster than he was used to.

Genesis kept his two fingers inside the young man, but stretched to the side to retrieve something else from the drawer of the bedside table. He flashed to it Zack, making his eyes widen once more. It was a butt plug, just slightly bigger than Genesis two fingers inside of him. Genesis then showed some rather amazing skill by managing to keep his two fingers inside of Zack's ass, thrusting them lightly, while opening the lube slicking up the plug with at the same time.

The redhead then removed his fingers, making Zack's asshole clench on air, trying to envelope something. Genesis bent down and kissed and nipped on the young man's neck while forcing the butt plug into that tight heat. Zack whined and writhed at the slight discomfort it caused him. When it was fully sheathed inside of him, Genesis seemed rather satisfied.

"Good dog." Genesis said with a mocking smirk. "You're such a good boy. Do you know that good boys get rewards for being so obedient?" He laughed when he saw Zack perk up imminently at that. He let down Zack's leg and tied it back it place again, smiling wider as he saw the younger's discomfort as the plug moved around inside of him as he changed position. "Now, be completely quiet as I remove the gag. Good dogs only whine and bark, puppy. Do anything else and your treat will be removed and you'll get punished. Again. Get it?"

Zack just nodded and whined lowly in his throat to show his submission to the older man's wishes and commands. The gag was starting to hurt his jaw. And he wanted his treat, damn it! He was awarded another peck on his cheek before Genesis removed the gag, and then gave him a messy kiss on the lips. Before Zack could deepen the kiss like he wanted Genesis pulled away and got off him. Zack whined and rattled his bonds lightly, wanting to reach out and drag the older man back where he belonged (according to Zack).

Genesis just clicked his tongue again disapprovingly. "Don't be a bad boy and you won't get your treat, mutt." he warned. Zack kept his silence this time, but pleaded with his eyes. Genesis ignored the pleading however, and just turned his back to Zack and sat down so he straddled him again. He could feel Zack's hopeful stare burn at his lower back, but he just snorted and scooted higher on the youngster. He lifted his hips as he backed, and soon his cock was in Zack's face and Zack's in his. "Suck, puppy." he ordered, somewhat harshly, and Zack was quick to comply.

The room was soon filled with Genesis' low groans of pleasure, and the slurping sounds of Zack sucking his cock like an expert. "I'm going to cum, pup." Genesis warned. "I want you to swallow. All of it."

As Genesis ejected in his mouth and down his throat, Zack swallowed like the good boy he was, drinking down that mako-tainted cum that was offered to him. Genesis rutted for a while, gasping, before he came down from his high and slid out of that hot mouth. Zack was awarded another kiss, this one as messy as the one before but with more tongue. Genesis then smiled down at him, now with a more honest and less mocking smile, before removing the restricting cock ring and taking position over Zack's cock.

"Wait!" Zack blurted out before he could stop himself.

He got an annoyed glare from the redhead, making him cringe. "What is it? You're going to get what you wanted all along, so what's the fucking problem?"

"I… don't want to hurt you." Zack said, blushing. "You're not prepared. I don't want to hurt you."

Genesis eyes widened as he stared at Zack, and he looked surprised. "Angeal's right." He murmured eventually. "You really are a sweet boy." Before Zack could reply or get over his embarrassment, the redhead opened up the handcuffs and then released Zack's legs as well, before using his enhanced strength to roll them over so that the younger male was on top.

"I-" Zack began, but Genesis would hear none of it and just kissed him to shut him up. They kissed feverishly for several minutes, gasping into each other's mouths as they tumbled around on the bed, crumbling the sheets under them. Zack had his larger physique to his advantage, but Genesis was severely enhanced with mako, so the fight for domination was rather even.

"I leave for one single day of cadet training and you have my puppy in bed, Gen." an even voice stated, with some humor. "I hope you have played nice with him."

They both started and looked up from their entangled position with puffy lips. Angeal stood in the door, his hand on the handle and dressed in his usual standard first class uniform.

"I always play nice." Genesis said cheekily, but still smiled at his friend in welcome.

"You don't. Trust me, I know." Angeal said and shook his head with a smile. As Genesis crawled out from his position under the petrified out of embarrassment Zack, Angeal's eyes widened in surprise at the outfit the redhead wore so casually.

"Now I know why Sephiroth bragged for weeks after your birthday." He said with an approving whistle. Genesis gave him a cheeky smirk and stretched to show of the outfit to Angeal's now aroused gaze. "But isn't there supposed to be a thong to go with that?"

Genesis gave him a sour glare. "Check under Sephiroth's pillow." he groused, but then he smirked again as he started petting Zack's unruly hair in a rather condescending way. "Don't you want to play with the puppy and me? We were just getting to the good part."

Angeal gazed down at them, at Genesis' alluring gaze and Zack's rather panic-stricken face. "If it's okay with Zack." he said firmly. "He hasn't been with two at the same time before."

Feeling himself calm down imminently, Zack gave himself a mental slap. This was Angeal – safe, caring, loving Angeal. He would never hurt him. "I don't mind." he said and grinned at the two older men. He then turned to the redhead lying next to him with pleading eyes.

The oldest just rolled his eyes as Angeal chuckled and began to strip. Genesis pushed Zack of off him and took position on his hands and knees. "Go ahead, my stud." When Zack began fumbling with the lube, Genesis just groaned. "Come on! I prepared before I hauled you in here, pup." he said. "No need to waste fucking-time to prepare. Now get over here and _fuck_me!"

"Do as he says, puppy." Angeal said as he discarded his last article of clothing, his pants, on the floor next to bed." Gen's very impatient."

"Can I put some lube on my cock at least?" When Genesis turned his head to glare at him, Zack cringed. "I just don't want to hurt you. Please?"

"Let him dote on you a little, Genesis." Angeal said as he sat on the edge of the bed to look at his friends' mating. "He has wanted this for so long."

"Angeal!" Zack cried out, beet-red in the face. "Don't tell him that! It was a secret!" His attention, however, was diverted when a slim, pale hand grasped his cheek, making him face the redhead again.

"So, you like me, pup?" Genesis said, looking amused.

Zack hung his head. "I do." he whispered, embarrassed and blushing.

"Well, then lube up your cock and fuck me, handsome." When Zack looked up, he was met by an honest and friendly-looking face, instead of a mocking and smirking one that he had expected. And that was all the encouraging he needed. He fumbled the lube open and poured a rather large amount of the cool liquid in his palm, and winced as he smeared it across his cock. It was still very hard from before, but he wasn't about to blow any second like before. That was good – he wanted to satisfy Genesis first.

He took position behind the redhead, the head of his cock pressing against the slick and prepared entrance. Zack bit the inside of his cheek and counted to three in his head, to control himself, before he began pressing his way inside slowly. When he was fully sheathed inside the wondrous heat, Genesis seemed to have lost his patience. The older man started a rather messy and hurried pace by thrusting back against the cock inside of him, and Zack was quick to comply, grabbing shapely hips to keep up.

Then a groan of pleasure was heard, and Zack's head shot up. He had almost forgotten that Angeal too was in the room. Angeal was fisting his large, drooling erection while watching the pair on the bed fuck like horny rabbits, and Zack blushed as he felt the man's heavy, lusty eyes on him.

Soon, both Genesis and Zack was groaning and moaning with each thrust as Zack hit the older man's prostate. Zack was startled and let out a low whine as a finger was suddenly pressed against his entrance. He hadn't even noticed Angeal move from his prior position on the edge of the bed, but now he was suddenly behind Zack. The finger stopped it's teasing around the wrinkled opening and pressed inside, only to pause.

"A butt plug?" Angeal asked, sounding amused as he used his finger to poke the plug, making Zack shudder. "Been playing around for a bit before I came here, haven't you?"

"Uh! It's punishment, but you can take it out if you want to fuck him. Fuck!" Genesis managed between thrusts, sweating and panting as he and Zack continued to couple wildly.

Angeal just let out another chuckle before easing the plug out of his mentee. Zack felt his asshole twitch and clench, but the emptiness after the plug was soon replaced by first two, the three of Angeal's deliciously big fingers. When the older man deemed him ready, he bent down next to Zack's ear and kissed it lovingly.

"May I?" he asked, always watchful so he did not force the younger into something he didn't want or wasn't ready for. Zack smiled - he knew he could trust Angeal, always.

"Of course." he said and threw a dazzling grin over his shoulder at his beloved mentor, before Genesis demanded his attention back by clenching down on his cock and making his groan heavily. Angeal just chuckled and petted Zack's sweat-drenched hair before lubing up his cock and taking position behind the younger man. He pressed his cock against Zack's entrance, feeling it part eagerly and swallow him down. All three of them groaned in unison as their pleasure increased when Angeal pressed down on Zack, who thus got deeper inside Genesis, pressing wonderfully against his abused prostate.

Zack, who had earlier been sucked by the redhead and then denied release was the first to go with a shout of pleasure, filling up Genesis with hot cum. Despite how good his orgasm felt, he couldn't help but to feel slight disappointment because he came before his partner. But Genesis just clenched down on his cock and milked it as he hurriedly jerked himself off, and came only seconds after Zack with a loud whimper of ecstasy as he soiled the sheets with his cum.

Somehow, Zack had expected this to be over now, but Angeal was far from done. When Genesis slid out from under the still panting Zack to lay beside them instead, Angeal just pressed his mentee face down on the mattress and proceeded to pound into him from behind, grunting and chasing his own orgasm. Zack could only whine lowly in his throat - he was so spent and limp as a noodle in the older man's firm grip.

Genesis lazily watched the two very handsome and well-built men fuck each other on his bed right next to him, content to just lay back. He fingered his now soft cock, more because it felt nice than because he expected to become erect again so soon. The redhead scooted over so that he could catch his old childhood friend's lips in a hot kiss, wordlessly encouraging him to cum. Which he did - with a low groan he filled up Zack's ass to the very brim, making the youngster give another shout of surprise at the sudden hotness inside of him.

They fell into a heap of flesh, warmth and sweat together, all three men content to just cuddle and soak in the post-orgasmic bliss. Angeal laid on his back with an arm casually slung around Genesis' slimmer shoulders, while the redhead cuddled up to his chest with Zack spooning him from behind.

Genesis absentmindedly let his long fingers play with some of Angeal's faint curls of hair on his chest. "So, puppy..." he said with a smirk. "You like me, huh?"

Flushing, Zack just hid his bright scarlet face in that messy, red hair in front of him and mumbled a weak reply. His mentor gave a chuckle and reached out and petted his hair soothingly.

"Be nice, Gen." he scolded lightly. "Zachary really do like you, and I don't want you to hurt his feelings."

"I won't, 'Geal." Genesis said and smiled at his old friend. "I have a feeling I and the pup will play a lot in the future." Zack seemed to appreciate that and hugged his slim body tighter, snuffling his hair. "But..." Genesis said and pushed Zack away slightly and wiggled out from his position between the two larger men, and left the bed. "I'm going to remove this outfit. It's not very comfortable for snuggling."

Angeal and Zack just exchanged knowing smiles as Genesis strutted into the closet on his high heels, a little more movement at his hips than was needed as cum leaked down his milky tights. They both knew snuggling wouldn't last long before Genesis had enough and it was play time again. But hey, it's not like they would ever dream of complaining, right? It was, Zack concluded as he leaned back comfortably on the bed, a good day to be a mutt.


End file.
